


bloom

by ssyou



Category: MXM (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon verse, M/M, donghyun mentioned, gwanghyun mentioned, hanahaki, nielpo was past tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssyou/pseuds/ssyou
Summary: His aunt coughed that before, shortly before she passed away.(or, that Hanahaki AU)





	bloom

At first, he thought it was his vocal nodules.

Common injury for singers, very serious, so he didn’t know whether to sigh in relief or got much more worried when he coughed a white silk round thing instead of blood.

The vocalist picked it up from the sink, rubbing it with his hands to make sure he was seeing right and he never wished to have a flu and sore throat so bad in his life.

It was a flower petal.

His aunt coughed that before, shortly before she passed away.

The petal was white, pure white, and soft, beautiful just like what his fans brought for him everytime they met. He wondered how the same thing could give such different feelings, because the moment he realized that yes, the petal came out of his mouth, and yes, that only meant one thing, he felt his chest constricted in tremendous pain.

A ghost feeling rather than a physical one, yet, and in the state he was in his brain instantly worked up toward a solution, a cure.

Which made him think hard.

 

Who was this petal for?

 

-

 

It could be Daniel.

Eventhough what they had was brief, it was Sewoon’s first time to truly fighting for a relationship after so many years running away from the chances of being happy. He and Daniel made huge effort to work through the stones in their relationship, with all the secrets and the drama and not to mention thousands of eyes watching their every move. For a while they were fine, they were extremely happy and even until now Sewoon couldn’t forget the giddy feeling he had when Dan crowded him in one small empty room, mics turned off, away from the cameras, hands grabbing his waist, holding Sewoon for dear life while he stole the younger man’s first kiss, second, and third.

The ghost touches of Daniel’s lips on his necks still lingered, for long after they broke up and separated, and in some nights when he saw Daniel’s name in his phone, texts he forced himself not to reply, Daniel would appear in his dreams, reenacting the way his lips went lower and everywhere as he held Sewoon through a night of breathless gasps and mind-numbing touches.

But as he said, they broke up.

And Sewoon found that bittersweet, if anything.

 

-

 

Seven months after he coughed a white petal, Jaehwan kissed him.

It was just lips touching for a long time, their guitars clacking from the movement, until Jaehwan pulled back and placed his fingers on the corner of Sewoon’s lips, saddest eyes staring at his and Sewoon hated himself for not being able to kiss the other back.

“I’m sorry that I shocked you like that,” he apologized with his weird small laugh, prompting Sewoon to flinch internally as he clutched the older’s hand with his fingers, praying that the boy wouldn’t go through the same experience as he did.

The smell of flowers was as strong as before, it intoxicated Sewoon’s lungs and Jaehwan, in his silent tears, probably felt it too.

“I’ll find the cure,” he pulled the taller guy in his embrace, trying to comfort him in some way other than his music could ever give. Kisses on his forehead, his temples, hell, if Sewoon’s chance of survival was slim, he at least should make sure Jaehwan’s wasn’t.

Hence he let Jaehwan rubbed his back, warmth of his hand oozing through the blue hoodie he was currently wearing, easing the throbs in his chest little by little.

“I’ll be fine, hyung.”

 

(The pain didn’t entirely go away)

 

-

On the last day of YDPP’s schedule as a group, Sewoon brought Youngmin to the balcony of the expensive restaurant near the hill they were currently having dinner in, staffs and other artists swaying around in their merry laughs with Donghyun and Gwanghyun had their own secret talk on the corner of the room.

He took the taller frame into an embrace and put his forehead of Youngmin’s shoulder, ropes around his chest got loosened and off completely, letting him breathe the cool air and Youngmin’s perfume.

Breathe.

Being with Youngmin letting him breathe.

Yet, the guy was the one who might make him stop breathing, for a second when he smiled with his big and white teeth, for seconds when he stole time to look at him, with Youngmin looking back to him while singing on the stage. Or forever, when Sewoon’s heart beat for the other guy too fast the blossom in his heart became literal poison and thorns.

“I’m gonna miss you, hyung,” he mumbled between the rapper’s black sweatshirt, the fabric soft on his cheeks and lips, growing his urge to hide and dive under a blanket and take Youngmin with him, seeing him laugh, love, live.

Behind the closed eyes, the murmured words of Youngmin’s fast and slight accented way of talk shot through his heart and lungs, holding his sigh right at the tip of his tongue.

“So am I. You’re my best friend, you know that?”

And then he tightened his hug on Sewoon, hands holding the younger’s back, gripping with more force than he had ever done before.

 

-

 

 

Sewoon passed away fifteen months after he coughed that white petal.

 

Jaehwan followed him not long after.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Youngmin didn't know how Sewoon passed away. The older guy died at 89 and had 3 sons and 9 grandchildren.
> 
>  
> 
> That is, until he goes to heaven and got punch first from King Jaehwan who has become the leader of a garrison of angels, with Sewoon holding a bucket of white flowers behind, smirking,"that's what you get from causing my death, you old bean," and throw the basket to Youngmin's head.
> 
> (Then he proceeds to hug him after)
> 
>  
> 
> The End.


End file.
